


I Would Tell You that I Love You Tonight But I Know that I’ve Got Time on My side

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Things Unsaid, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George comes to Tom to tell him exciting news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Tell You that I Love You Tonight But I Know that I’ve Got Time on My side

“Tom! Thomas!!” George yelled, running to where he knew Tom would be. “Thomass!” He yells louder. 

“What is it?” Tom comes out of his house, grinning from hearing George’s excited voice. He wipes his hands on his pants and makes his way over to the blonde man. His smile matching George’s excitement. 

“I’m in! I”m going.”

“Goin’? Goin’ where?” Tom asks, his smile still bright if George was going somewhere it must be amazing the way George was expressing. 

“War! The republic welcomes me with open arms.” George smile gets brighter, if that was even possible. 

Tom’s on the other hand falters and he has to fake it, blinking heavily to not let his watering eyes make tears. “W…what? You’re going?”

“Yes, sir. George Henderson reporting for 17th Virginia Infantry.”

“How long? I mean…when do you leave?” 

“Few days,” George says. Then looks at Tom. “Hey don’t look so chipper.” He laughs. 

Tom shakes his head to clear his thoughts. 

“Come on. I dragged my ass all the way over here to come is if you’d be proud of me. You proud of me, Tom?”

Tom can’t help but smile a little as he looks down at the grass. “Yeah, I am.” 

“You are?” 

“Of course. They’re goddamn lucky to have you.” Tom makes eye contact with George and smiles genuinely. “You’re gonna come back home with one of those medals they give heroes.” 

George smiles proudly. “They’ll be writing books about me soon as the war is done.” He jokes, 

Tom laughs. 

“Well I gotta get going. Gotta tell the Green family. Emma’s gonna smack me,” George laughs. “I’ll tell lil Alice you asked about her.” George offers before he darts away from Tom, almost skipping with joy.

“Don’t…,” Tom whispers. The tears that were trying to escape his eyes earlier now fall freely. “Don’t go. Don’t leave me.” Tom says to no one. “I love-” He clears his throat and wipes his eyes quickly. “Don’t go, George.”

But George goes 3 days later, Tom not able to even muster a goodbye to him. 

Not long after Tom is recruited, but out of necessity more than voluntarily. He considers himself the luckiest man on earth when he sees George’s familiar face on his first week.

Though he wouldn’t be the luckiest for long. 


End file.
